More and more thin films have been utilized in semiconductor devices and optical devices. Conventionally, there has been often used a batch-type film-forming method in which a film-forming raw material (e.g., a precursor of reaction product) is supplied to a base material while the base material is heated with an electric furnace or the like and the film-forming material is thus precipitated in the base material surface (see: G. A. Matthew, Proquest LLC, A Layered Chalcogenide Phase Change Memory Device 2008).
Further, there has also been developed a film-forming method in which film-forming is performed by applying current on a base material and supplying a film-forming raw material to a base material surface while heating the base material by resistance heating. For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a graphene production method in which a thin film made of graphene is formed on a surface that is a film-forming target by supplying a carbon source substance to the film-forming target heated by resistance heating.